Lâm nghiệp
Thu lượm là một trong những kỹ năng trong Stardew Valley. Nó là một quá trình thu nhặt các thực phẩm tự nhiên(và một vài thứ khác). Đó là những loại hoa quả mọc theo mùa. Những vật phẩm này có thể là nguyên liệu nấu ăn, quà tặng cho những người dân, và để hoàn thành các gói quà trong nhà văn hóa. Chặt cây lấy gỗ bằng rìu cũng thuộc kỹ năng này, và mỗi lần chặt cây đều làm tăng điểm kinh nghiệm cho kỹ năng này Foraging Skill Mỗi level tăng +1 điểm sử dụng Axe. Vật phẩm thu lượm Cơ bản Mùa xuân | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | Krobus loves |- | |Daffodil |A traditional spring flower that makes a nice gift. | Pelican Town | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | | |- | |Leek |A tasty relative of the onion. | Pelican Town | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Dandelion |Not the prettiest flower, but the leaves make a good salad. | Pelican Town | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Spring Onion |These grow wild during the spring. |Cindersap Forest Pelican Town | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Morel |Sought after for its unique nutty flavor. | Secret Woods | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Common Mushroom |A tasty mushroom with a fruity smell and slightly peppery flavor. | Secret Woods | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Salmonberry |A spring-time berry with the flavor of the forest. *(Day 15+) | Bushes while in season. | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |} Mùa hè | |- | |Red Mushroom |A tasty mushroom with a fruity smell and slightly peppery flavor. |Secret Woods The Mines | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | Dye Bundle Exotic Foraging Bundle |- | |Fiddlehead Fern |The young shoots are an edible specialty. | Secret Woods | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |} Mùa thu | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Hazelnut |That's one big hazelnut! | Pelican Town | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Blackberry |An early-fall treat. | Pelican Town (Shake bushes with purple spots) | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Chanterelle |A tasty mushroom with a fruity smell and slightly peppery flavor. | Secret Woods | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Common Mushroom |A tasty mushroom with a fruity smell and slightly peppery flavor. | Pelican Town Secret Woods | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |} Mùa đông | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Crystal Fruit |A delicate fruit that pops up from the snow. | Pelican Town Sometimes drops in The Mines (Floors 40-80) | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Snow Yam |This little yam was hiding beneath the snow. | Pelican Town Can be dug up. Calico Desert | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Crocus |A flower that can bloom in the winter. | Pelican Town | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Holly |The leaves and bright red berries make a popular winter decoration. | Pelican Town Secret Woods | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| |} Bãi biển | Field Research Bundle |- | |Coral |An ancient shell. |The Beach | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | |- | |Sea Urchin |A slow-moving, spiny creature that some consider a delicacy. |The Beach | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | Dye Bundle |- | |Rainbow Shell |An ancient shell. |The Beach (Summer) | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| |Quest "The Mysterious Qi" |- | |Clam |Someone lived here once. |The Beach | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | Crab Pot Bundle |- | |Mussel |A common bivalve that often lives in clusters. |The Beach | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | Crab Pot Bundle |- | |Oyster |Constantly filters water to find food. In the process, it removes dangerous toxins from the environment. |The Beach | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | Crab Pot Bundle |} Hầm mỏ | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | Dye Bundle Exotic Foraging Bundle |- | |Purple Mushroom |A rare mushroom found deep in caves. | The Mines & Giant Mushroom | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | Exotic Foraging Bundle Field Research Bundle |- | |Cave Carrot |A starchy snack found in caves. It helps miners work longer. | The Mines | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | rowspan=1 style="width:120px;"| | Exotic Foraging Bundle |} Sa mạc | Exotic Foraging Bundle |} Category:Foraging